1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of liquid crystal display, and particularly to a transflective liquid crystal panel, a method of manufacturing the transflective liquid crystal panel, a transflective display device, and a method of controlling displaying of the transflective display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transflective liquid crystal panel comprises a color filter substrate, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal located between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. The array substrate is formed with a plurality of pixel units. Each pixel unit is provided with a transmission region and a reflection region. A reflection layer is disposed in a corresponding area in the reflection region. In order that the reflection layer has a diffuse reflection capability to improve a displaying effect, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional reflection layer 1 generally comprises a resin base 1a, a surface of which is etched in a concavo-convex shape, and a metal film 1b plated on the surface of the resin base 1a to reflect an ambient light.
During fabricating the reflection layer, it is necessary to etch the surface of the resin base in the concavo-convex shape, and then to plate the surface of the resin base with the metal film. Therefore, the process for fabricating the reflection layer is complicated. Furthermore, since the metal film of the reflection layer will absorb electrons free in the transflective liquid crystal panel, electrostatic charges will be accumulated. In addition, since the surface of the resin base and the metal film of the reflection layer have the uneven concavo-convex shape, and the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules in the reflection region is adversely affected, thereby reducing the displaying effect of the reflection region.